habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Boss
Bosses are powerful enemies that can be battled via the quest system. All party members who are participating in the quest fight the boss together. Players reduce the boss's health by completing their dailies and to-dos, and take damage for both their own and other party members' '' missed dailies. Boss fights make the game more difficult by multiplying daily damage. They can increase players' motivation because their bad habits will now harm their friends as well as themselves. When a boss is defeated (and any other quest requirements are complete), the players earn a reward. Tips * When not on a boss quest, players only take damage from their dailies at their cron time, and can predict how much they're going to take. During a boss quest they take an unpredictable amount of damage on each party member's cron. It is wise to keep one's HP higher than would normally be necessary in case a companion slips up. * If the quest is started later in the day, tasks that the player had completed earlier in the day still do damage to the boss. * If a player rests in the inn while on a boss quest, their dailies will not affect other party members, but they will still take boss damage caused by other players. Thus, they may need to heal even while resting. * If a player completes to-dos while resting in the inn, those to-dos will eventually cause damage to the boss but only '''after' the player checks out of the inn and the player's next cron runs. Thus, if the player stays in the inn during the entire boss quest, their to-dos will not have any effect on the quest. * Each player's damage to and from the boss appears on the party's chat, which lets other party members know roughly how well they are doing with their habits. However, names or details of specific habits are never revealed. Mechanics Bosses are specific to a particular quest. To fight a boss, players on the quest complete to-dos and dailies (including grey dailies). Each of these tasks deals a certain amount of damage to the boss. Completing a red task will deal more damage than a yellow task. The Mage skill Burst of Flames and the Warrior skill Brutal Smash will also deal more damage to the boss. Anything that buffs Strength will cause the player to deal more damage when completing tasks. Failure to complete dailies results in the boss attacking all of the players for damage. Damage to the boss and the player is dealt on each player's cron. Boss Strength When one player fails to complete dailies, the boss attacks all of the players. Boss damage is determined by the following formula: Boss Damage = Dmg / 2 x Boss Strength Where "Dmg" means the amount of damage the player would normally take for the missed dailies before constitution is applied. Boss damage is applied to all party members participating in the quest, including the person whose missed dailies generated the damage. This means that, while on a boss quest, players take damage from their missed dailies twice. Boss strength is a fixed multiplier specific to that boss - it does not depend on the boss's health or any other factor. Bosses with higher initial health take longer to defeat, and stronger bosses deal more damage. Known Bosses Tavern Bosses Tavern bosses are bosses that the entirety of HabitRPG fights. The first is the The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory, part of the Summer Splash event. All HabitRPG players are automatically fighting it, with damage done by completed dailies and to-dos. Uncompleted dailies cause it to trigger its Neglect Strike. You take part even if you are already in a quest. Category:Quests Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Bosses Category:Incentives Category:References Source Code Category:World Events